


Forgotten Homework.

by TooManyThoughts



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Overuse of italics, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Tumblr Prompt, my first au, once again I am writing instead of sleeping, student!law, student!luffy, teacher!monet, teacher!smoker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyThoughts/pseuds/TooManyThoughts
Summary: I saw a prompt on tumblr and wanted to use it for these two dorks:“Hey did you do last night’s homework?” “We had homework!? Oh my God no.” “Ha just kidding, I just wanted to freak you out."Edit (1): Finally posted the part 2 (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭEdit (2): Uh, apparently this turned into an actual story. Oops.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 92
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: I don't own One Piece or the characters, what a surprise.
> 
> Haha, it's my first AU so be kind please, but if it sucks, you can tell me.
> 
> Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy!

The high school hallways were filled with students mindlessly walking towards their classroom, simply running on autopilot to make it to their next hour of boredom. 

However, there are a few students who are different. Those who relish in the educational atmosphere the campus supposedly produces. One of those students is named Trafalgar D. Water Law, an aspiring surgeon. 

Those outside his group of friends saw him as intimidating, maybe even a little creepy. The only reasons he was notorious was because of his backwards ethics, frightening intelligence, and startlingly good looks. Though, hardly anyone had the courage to approach the golden eyed senior. 

Anyone who wasn’t in his close group of friends-- Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo-- maintained a three foot radius around him at all times. They were terrified of the tired, yet deadly glare the tattooed man would send them if provoked.

At least, that’s how it was up until the last few months. Another group began to become closer and closer to the grumpy student, completely ignoring the unwritten law to stay far away. And the group was none other than the self proclaimed Straw-Hat crew. One person in particular insisted on impeding on Law’s personal space, and that was one Monkey D. Luffy.

“Torao~, wait up!” Law stiffened as soon as his botched name reached his ears. 

“What do you want, Mugiwara-ya?”

“Wanna hangout after school today?” Luffy’s ecstatic reply rang throughout the hallway, making their fellow students glance in their direction and quickly looking away once seeing the infamous duo.

“No.”

“But you said that yesterday! When are you not busy?” Luffy pouted. 

Law glanced at the shorter teen next to him with a slight smirk playing across his lips, mischief shining in his eyes.

“I had homework to do, did you not do it?” He saw the Straw-Hat’s panicked expression and his smirk turned into something a little more mischievous. “Uh oh, looks like you’re going to get detention. You know Smoker does not tolerate late work.” 

Luffy frantically looked around, as if he could find the homework he did not do somewhere nearby. His already disheveled uniform became even more of a mess the more panic stricken he became. 

“Torao, help me! Ace will get mad if I get another detention. Ahhhh..” Luffy began to hug Law’s inked arm, tugging on it incessantly, quickly wrinkling Law’s neatly ironed uniform jacket.

Law pretended to be annoyed, but in reality, he was very amused. “Why would I help you, Mugiwara-ya?” 

“Because you’re a nice guy!” The younger male shot back instantly and was looking up with the best puppy eyed look he could muster. To Law, he just looked like a boy straining to keep his eyes as large as possible. But it’s the thought that counts, he supposed. 

“You must be mistaken.” Law sighed dramatically, “And quit saying stuff like that, it’ll ruin my painstakingly made reputation.”

“But Toraooo, I am going to get in trouble with Ace and Smoker!”

The senior sighed as loud as he could and muttered, “Then perhaps you should try to actually do your homework.”

“But I didn’t even know there was homework this time, I swear!” 

The bickering continued while the two walked aimlessly down the hallway, unknowing of the fact that everyone was listening in to their ridiculous conversation. 

Unbeknownst to the duo, there were rumors circulating about the both of them. Some theories were truly theatrical: Law threatened Luffy so he could take advantage of him and his crew. Some were completely mundane: Luffy wanted to befriend the most cold person in school just because he could. And there were those theories that very few even have the courage to mutter to their closest friends: Luffy somehow chipped away the thick wall of indifference and sarcasm that surrounded Law’s heart and made himself a home.

The student body didn’t really believe any of them, but it was fun to come up with the impossible reasons as to why the two teens who are the most opposite of each other suddenly became friends. Though Law would deny them being ‘friends,’ he would claim Luffy is nothing more than a pesky classmate. No one would believe him of course, not even himself.

The students continued to subtly watch their daily entertainment as another teenager joined the duo. 

“We had homework?” Zoro interrupted the two.

Law looked him dead in the eye, “Yes.”

“Shit, I must have fallen asleep in class again!” Zoro sighed and then tried to turn at the next corner, but both Law and Luffy guided him to where they knew his next class was.

“See Torao, we both need your help! You can’t say no now!”

Law rolled his eyes, as if an added idiot would motivate him to help them. “Watch me: No.”

While Zoro wasn’t particularly worried about missing an assignment, Luffy knew he’d have Ace to deal with if he got in trouble again, and by the same teacher, no less. 

“Come on, Law, you don’t want to be the reason for Luffy getting trouble, do you?” Law narrowed his eyes at Zoro. 

“Just because I refuse to help the both of you, does not mean it is my fault. It’s his fault he doesn’t keep track of when we have homework and when we don’t.”

“Who doesn’t keep track?” Sanji butted in. 

“Luffy”

“Obviously,” was the immediate response, but then he caught Law’s eye and a brief conversation was made between the two of them, and he gave a slight nod to the constantly tired looking man. 

“So I take it the marimo didn’t do it either.” The blonde said.

“What’s that supposed to mean, curly-brow! In case you happened to forget, we were together all night. I didn’t have the time and neither did you!” The green haired man hissed. No one could miss the way the cook’s face heated up before tsking and saying, “I did it before, you dumbass.”

“Then you help me!” 

Sanji rolled his eyes, “After the comment you just made in public, hell fucking no, marimo.” 

The two seemed to have a staring contest before Zoro had to yet again be guided in the right direction, lest he end up in the women’s restroom… again. 

Law lazily watched the two bicker before looking back to Luffy. “I still won’t help you, there’s just not enough time.” Law said while glancing at the clock hanging on the white wall.

“Ah man, Ace is going to kill me this time,” Luffy yet again pouted, but he couldn’t help a big smile spread across his face seconds later when he looked back towards Zoro and Sanji, at least Zoro would suffer with him. Perhaps he could somehow pin the lack of homework on Zoro so Ace wouldn't yell at him.

“Zoro, Sanji! Let’s just skip!” 

The bumbling hallway then quieted to an almost complete silence. The unknowing Luffy kept smiling while an ominous figure loomed from behind him.

Without hesitation, Law quickly elbowed Luffy and muttered a ‘good luck, mugiwara-ya,’ before going to his class directly across the hallway. 

“What about skipping my class, straw-hat?” Smoker spoke tersely. 

“Shishishi, nothing! I have no clue what you’re talking about! Where’d you get that idea anyway, Smokey?” Luffy walked past the miffed teacher without a second glance and casually went inside the classroom. Zoro and Sanji, still keeping up their ‘fight’ in a low whisper, followed Luffy inside. 

After that near miss, the rest of the students in the hallway presumed to chatter and walk to their next class. 

With the bell ringing, Luffy and Zoro sit, resigned at their desk, accepting the lecture that they’ll surely hear from Smoker. 

However, before Smoker could even greet the class, Luffy stood up and admitted, “I forgot to do my homework! I swear, I really forgot this time; it’s not like the other times where I just said I forgot. I really forgot. So that means I don’t have detention, right?” 

Smoker looked at the troublesome student with disbelief in his eyes. Most of his other students were trying to muffle their laughs, but were failing at it spectacularly. God, he does not get paid enough. 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, “I did not assign any homework.” 

Luffy’s slightly guilty face morphed into one of pure shock, as if there was no possible way what he was hearing was true. 

“But Torao said there was!” the confused student explained.

“Who?” Smoker couldn’t recall a student named ‘Torao,’ and that was a pretty unique one, surely he’d remember.

Sanji helpfully answered, “Trafalgar Law is who Luffy is referring to.” 

Smoker looked between the smirking Sanji and the still confused Luffy. 

“Straw Hat, you do realize that Mr. Trafalgar is not in my class. He wouldn’t know if I assigned homework or not.” 

If that was true, then why would he say… “AH, he lied to me!” 

Sanji broke out into laughter with the rest of the class when they heard the utterly betrayed tone Luffy used. Zoro was silently thankful that Luffy spoke up before him.

Smoker was yet again interrupted from starting class by the Straw Hat wearing teen storming out of his classroom, likely heading to his own just across the hall, with a shout of “Torao!”

__________________

“Torao!” Law heard him before he could see the younger man, “You lied to me, how dare you!” 

Law couldn’t help but break out into laughter. His classmates could not believe what they were seeing, an offended looking Luffy waltzed up to Law and slammed his hands on top of his desk, leaning towards the most feared student in their high school. 

Law could only imagine the chaos Luffy left behind and that thought alone kept a bright, yet small smile on Law’s face. 

“Come on, Luffy-ya, I am a year above you and we take wildly different classes. Obviously, I don’t know if you had homework.” Law was still sitting relaxed at his desk, not bothered by the younger teen towering over him. 

“I’ll get you back for this, Torao!” Luffy proclaimed, completely serious. With Luffy being so close, a half a foot away from his face, Law could see the resolution in his dark brown eyes. His own golden eyes became sharper in the face of a challenge. 

“Bring it on,” Law muttered.

Law’s teacher, Monet, scowled at the foolish interruption. 

“Boys, please flirt outside of my classroom.” 

The usually quiet class bursted out laughing and continued to do so once seeing the look on Law’s face. His mouth was slightly open, eyes portraying his shock, and his entire face was painted a slight shade of pink. 

Looking at his expression, Luffy loudly laughed and muttered for only Law to hear, “I think I’ve come up with a few ideas.” 

Luffy wanted to see that expression on Law’s face again. 

Let the war begin.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prank war continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY GOT TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER! YAY

Even after Luffy grumpily stomped his way out of Law’s classroom, every student was thinking about what had just transpired. Especially Law himself. 

How was Luffy going to get him back? Was he going to steal his food? That seemed like a very Luffy-ish thing to do, but it seemed too small, mundane. No, the face Luffy gave him indicates that it’s going to be something more. 

Oh, the face the straw hat wearing teen gave him when he uttered his future plans for revenge. That determined and teasing look had made Law’s face keep a warm glow all throughout his advanced anatomy class. 

His classmates kept glancing at him, astonished that the infamous Monkey D. Luffy was challenging Trafalgar D. Water Law. They were terrified of the casualties, yet oddly intrigued. What was even more intriguing was the fact that Luffy could make the older man seem so  _ flustered _ and distracted during a class that he normally took tedious notes for.

But no, all Law could think about was Luffy. 

________

“Zoro! How should I get back at Torao?” Luffy continued to pester his green haired friend after class. He needed to get back at Law for humiliating him in class. Of course, it’s a common occurrence for him to do something idiotic in front of his classmates, but this was personal!

“I don’t know, didn’t you tell him you already have something in mind when you confronted him?” Zoro sighed. 

“I lied! I just wanted him to  _ think _ that I had something planned but I have no clue.” Luffy tried to think of something, but that much mental energy made him feel tired. “Wait, how do you know I told him that? You weren’t there.”

Zoro looked at his hyperactive friend with a disbelieving look, “You’re kidding, the whole school is talking about yours and Law’s little war. Someone recorded it and sent out the video to practically everyone.” 

“But it only happened two hours ago!” 

“They work fast.” Zoro quickly replied. “And maybe I’m not the person who should be asking,” he glanced over at Law’s friends approaching them in the hallway.

“Shachi! Penguin! Bepo! You’ll help me get back at Torao, right?” Luffy called out with a big smile. 

“Oh, I don’t think so,” Bepo said meekly. 

“Of course we will!” Shachi and Penguin exclaimed simultaneously. 

“But he’ll get mad!” 

“That’s kind of the point, Bepo,” Penguin laughed.

“Whatever, I won’t stop you, but I will have no part in it.” Bepo wanted nothing to do with whatever his friends were planning. “I have to go meet with one of my teachers, see you and please don’t die!” 

“Don’t listen to Bepo, he’s just a worry-wart,” Shachi explained, “If you really want to get back at him, I would go after his reputation!”

Luffy gave them a confused look before asking, “What reputation?” 

Shachi and Penguin looked at each other questioningly, “You really haven’t heard people gossip about Law?” 

“No. Well, some of my friends warned me to stay away from him because they thought he was dangerous and scary, but I didn’t listen, shishishi!” Luffy wondered why so many people seemed to be wary of Law. He looked so cool with the black tattoos covering his arms and fingers. His golden ear piercings also intrigued Luffy. 

“You weren’t even a little… cautious of Law before you tried to befriend him?” Penguin questioned. 

“No, he looked so cool. And he is a really good guy!” 

Both Shachi and Penguin had to muffle their laughter at this point. No one ever thought of Law like that. Of course, people found him attractive, it was hard not to. But after actually meeting him, his morbid and sarcastic personality scared them all off in no time. 

“Well, he likes his reputation. It keeps people from approaching him. They all think he’ll dismember them if they get too close to him or something.” Shachi said while snickering.

“How do I ruin his reputation, then?”    
  


“Easy, Law has a soft spot for cute things, it’s a bonus if they’re fluffy. Perhaps you could do something with that information,” Penguin winked.

“And he’s easily embarrassed!” Shachi added, “But that is all we will say, we don’t want to get murdered, afterall.” 

The two waved goodbye to Luffy before going to meet up with the same person they are actively conspiring against, leaving Luffy to think about the information he just gained. 

_________

“How would you embarrass Torao, Robin?” School finally ended and Luffy still didn’t have a plan for revenge. So he went to ask his dark haired friend who had graduated high school a few years ago.

“Let me get our drinks first,” Robin said kindly before going to the counter to pay for her and Luffy’s drink. She ordered a plain black coffee and Luffy ordered some sweet monstrosity, but to each their own, she supposes. 

“Why do you want to get back at Law?” Luffy had quickly explained the situation over the phone, but she was still confused from his rushed story. All she grasped was ‘Torao’, ‘jerk’, and something about homework.

“He tricked me! And almost got me in trouble with Smokey,” Luffy pouted. 

“Luffy, you always get in trouble with Smoker, why do you care?” Luffy squinted his eyes at Robin, he knows he can be stupid sometimes, but he knew the look in her eyes. It’s a knowing look and he doesn’t like it. It never ends well when it’s aimed towards him directly.

“Why wouldn’t I want to get revenge?” 

Robin paused to think before she spoke. “Well, there may be other reasons you want to do this that don’t stem from revenge. Perhaps you want his attention?” The college student tried to explain nicely. It seems like Luffy isn’t catching on to what she is trying to tell him though. Oh, well. 

“Nevermind,” Robin sighed lightly, “What was the advice Shachi and Penguin gave you?”

“They said something about his reputation, he likes cute things, and gets embarrassed easily,” Luffy’s bright smile was back on his face since they were getting back to what he wanted to talk about.

Luffy came to Robin because he knows she’s the most ruthless among the whole Straw Hat crew. So they sat for a while discussing what he could do to get his revenge.

__________

Law woke up before his alarm went off. The sun was too bright. His laundry was piling up. Today was going to be a bad day, he already knew. 

While getting ready, he couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the straw hat wearing menace who somewhat recently barged into his life. Though he’ll take this to the grave, he’s grateful that Luffy decided to befriend him, even if he was a bit persistent about it. 

His life was much more… fun. And maybe he was slightly more happy. Law could admit this to himself, but it still does not help the fact that the straw hat’s warning is making him nervous. 

Nevertheless, the tattooed student drives to school, arriving a little earlier than usual. He keeps the thought of Luffy in the back of his head. Knowing the idiot, he probably has already forgotten about his little declaration of war. Hopefully. 

Stopping in front of his locker, he sighs, preparing himself for the day. What he did not expect, however, was a giant fluffy polar bear falling out of his locker once he opened it. 

Who…? 

Law’s eyes widened and he looked behind him. Before he had time to shut his locker, he could already feel the astonishment coming off of the students. The numerous students roaming the hall all stopped to stare at him. The infamous Surgeon of Death… with a stuffed polar bear. 

Damn it Luffy! Law could already feel his ears turning red, he hoped it would not reach his face. Looking down at the stuffed animal it was surprisingly cute  _ and fluffy.  _ The material didn’t seem cheap, instead it was soft and plush. He couldn’t just throw it away! But the feeling of curious eyes made him want to. 

His head snapped towards the clicking sound of a photo being taken. Shachi and Penguin. He highly doubts Luffy was observant enough to catch Law’s secret, but the two idiots he calls friends knew him for a long time. Too long, apparently. 

“Both of you are dead.” Law muttered into the silent hallway. However, the threatening words and murderous glare don’t stop the two from chuckling loudly. It seems as though the cursed (cute) stuffed animal diminished the effects. 

“What are you doing with that, Torao?” 

Golden eyes met dark brown. Luffy was grinning from ear to ear, a proud glint in his eyes. Law’s eyes spoke of murder. 

“You-” 

“What are you going to do with it? Throw it away?” 

Law couldn’t help but scowl. It was  _ too  _ cute to just carelessly toss it in the garbage, but there was no way he could sneakily put in somewhere else. There were too many eyes on him. 

“Shishishi, maybe you’ll keep it then?” 

If Law didn’t know any better, he would think that Luffy was actually curious. But no. He knew what the idiot was doing.  _ And it was working, damnit! _

“Whatever,” Law scoffed and put the damn polar bear in his locker and slammed it shut. By now, he knew there were dozens of pictures with him and the thing roaming the internet. 

Somehow, the people crowding the hallways knew Law was one second away from snapping at them, so they slowly started to dissipate. However, Law could hear the constant murmur of his fellow students speaking about what had transpired. He was screwed.

Realizing that the class was going to start in a few minutes, he started walking towards his classroom. Needless to say, Luffy followed him. 

“Are you happy now? I swear, if people start  _ approaching  _ me, I am holding you personally accountable.” Law deadpanned. Luffy couldn’t help but laugh, it almost seemed like the older man was pouting. “At least it’s over, it was stressing me out.” Law admitted. 

“What are you talking about, that was only the first part!” 

“What…?” 

“Bye, Torao! See ya after class.” 

___________

“Why won’t you tell us what you’re doing next?” Sanji wined. 

“Because it’s a secret, obviously!” 

Zoro sighed at the two people sitting next to him. He swears Smoker has it out for him. That’s the only explanation of why he is forced to deal with both Luffy and Sanji at the same time. 

“Let it go, shitty cook. You’ll find out after class.” 

“Shut it, aren’t you the least bit curious of what Luffy is planning to do? You and I both know that his plans usually result in something chaotic!”

“Hey-” 

“So what? We always make it out practically unscathed.” 

“Unscathed!” Sanji nearly screeched, “Remember when he tried to cook for Law when he was sick and we were the taste testers. We got food poisoning and had to go to the hospital, you idiot! How do you consider that as unscathed.” Sanji continued to mutter under his breath, something about messing up chicken noodle soup so bad that it turned into a deadly poison. He stopped once their white haired teacher cleared his throat, clearly a warning to shut up. 

“Why is it that it’s always you three interrupting my class?” 

The three students knew from personal experience that they shouldn’t actually answer that question. 

Smoker was well aware of what was going on between Luffy and Trafalgar. He somehow was the person his colleagues gossiped to. Yesterday, Monet came into the teacher lounge with an evil smirk playing across her face. 

He knew that the Monkey family was prone to pranks. He nearly cringes when he thinks of the time he had to teach Ace. The boy foolishly thought it was wise to start pranking him. And he retaliated, it was a brief lapse in judgement on his part. One that he regrets to this day. His co-workers wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. 

He thought it was over. Until he got one Monkey D. Luffy in his class. The teacher nearly had something close to war flashbacks on the first day of school while he read out attendance. He would not make the same mistake again, though. He would not interfere. 

Being a teacher is tiresome enough, but teaching those siblings made it near impossible. He  _ truly _ did not get paid enough. If his hair wasn’t already white, he’s sure that those boys would make him turn gray.

_____________

Luffy was giddy leaving Smoker’s class and determined to catch up with Law. Undoubtedly, he tried to escape the younger student by rushing out of his classroom as soon as possible.

When will Law learn that nothing can stop the straw hat? 

“Torao~” Luffy nearly sang. 

Law looked over his shoulder and his eyes shot wide open. The idiot was running full speed towards him. If he didn’t slow down… 

Luffy knocked Law to the floor, landing in between his legs. Law’s head nearly banged against the floor, but luckily Luffy had the foresight to make sure that didn’t happen by cradling his head in his callused hands. Unintentionally, Luffy started running his finger through Law’s dark hair. 

Before Law could so much as react, Luffy’s chapped lips were on his. It was messy, probably his first kiss, Law thought. But his enthusiasm and the excitement that Law could feel through the kiss made it… amazing. 

But just as quickly as it started, it had already ended. 

Law realized that they were in public. Still at school, with Luffy on top of him in the hallway. 

Oh, so this was what Luffy meant when he said there was more.

It was just a prank.

And the ice that surrounded Law’s heart before he met Luffy started to form again.  _ It was just a prank. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course I had to add a little bit of angst, oops!   
> (￢‿￢ )
> 
> Should I just make this into an actual story? More chapters? Comment if you're interested, I guess. Honestly, that was not my intention with this piece (I thought it was only going to be one chapter), but I kind of like this...
> 
> Sorry that this took so long, Michigan just shut down again, so I had to switch to online classes for college. Plus some family stuff. Very much a stressful week. But I am glad I finished!
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, thanks for reading! Love ya and stay safe~  
>  ヽ(o＾▽＾o)ノ
> 
> OH and thank you to everyone who commented on the last part and for giving me ideas, I hope I didn't disappoint you


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prank war continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took longer than expected, but I hope you enjoy!

Law needed to escape. His heart felt as if it stopped beating. His chest started to feel empty. That alone baffled him, wasn’t it always empty? When did it start feeling  _ full _ ? 

He looked at Luffy’s smiling face and tried to feel angry, tried to gather all the negative feelings he must feel for the naive boy, but he found none. Of course, Law couldn’t be mad at Luffy. Afterall, it was Law that unknowingly started having these expectations. It wasn’t Luffy’s fault that he wanted it to be real. It wasn’t his fault that he unwittingly gave Law a hint of what he has been longing for.

Law sighed, wanting nothing more than to be alone. But no, he was still in the crowded hallway, with the straw hat fiend in between his legs, looking at Law as if he had won. 

“Get off me, Mugiwara-ya,” Law shifted Luffy off of him in order to stand up. 

“Shishishi, you should’ve seen your face, Torao! Were you surprised?” Luffy’s smile usually brightened everyone’s mood. It was infectious. But to Law, it only made his heart feel heavy. How can it feel heavy and empty at the same time, Law wondered absentmindedly. 

“Yes, I was. I have to go home now.” 

“Bye, Torao~!” The younger man missed how dead Law’s voice sounded. The fondness that usually prickled its way through his monotone voice was missing. 

Luffy was too happy with himself to notice. He’ll definitely have to call Robin to thank her for the advice. Without a doubt, he won the prank war. 

__________

Instead of going home, Law decided he needed coffee. Coffee fixes everything, maybe it’ll fix the ache in his heart. Law scoffed to himself, when did he become this pathetic?

The shrill ringing of his phone broke him out of his dreary melancholy. Robin’s name flashed at him. Though he didn’t particularly feel like being around anyone at the moment, the morbid college student had always able to distract him and he figured that’s what he needed right now. 

He picked up the phone, but before he could even begin a greeting, she cut him off. “Where are you right now?” 

Law nearly cringed at her voice, though it was hard to tell, something was wrong. She sounded worried. 

“Uh, just outside the Sunny Cafe, why?” 

“I’ll meet you there in five.” After saying this, Law heard the beep beep beep that signaled the other person hung up. Weird. 

Well, nothing could stop the caffeine addicted man from getting his coffee, so he headed in anyway and ordered two black coffees. 

Law favored this cafe above any other. It was homey, and though he usually didn’t like loud places, this one was an exception. It was never too busy, but a decent amount of people always resided inside the cafe. Law could see why, the chairs were unfairly comfortable and the lighting made it hard not to fall asleep. Plus, people tended to mind their own business inside the small cafe, which Law appreciated. 

Before he could sit down, Robin entered the cafe and thanked Law when she saw he was holding two cups of coffee. 

After settling down into a corner, Robin broke the pleasant, yet somewhat strained silence. 

“I heard what Luffy did.” And just like that, Law tensed, warm atmosphere be damned.

“How does high school gossip travel so fast? You don’t even attend high school anymore.” The tattooed man was genuinely curious.

“Luffy told me,” Robin made sure to look Law in the eye when continuing, “Yesterday, he asked me for advice on how to embarrass you.”

“Embarrass?” 

“Apparently Shachi and Penguin told him that it would be a good way to get revenge. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Robin gave Law a pointed look, as if she knew that he was purposely trying to steer the conversation away from Luffy kissing him. 

“I just wanted to tell you that I know how you feel about Luffy.” 

The dark haired man began to twitch in his seat, but kept his hands still around the hot ceramic mug that held the coffee he no longer had an appetite for. 

“How would you know that?” Law shouldn’t be surprised, really. But he couldn’t help it. Just recently, he began to understand himself why Luffy’s presence was so welcomed, why he didn’t immediately push Luffy away. 

“Don’t worry, I doubt anyone else knows about this. I just so happen to be observant. That aside, please know that it wasn’t me who told him to do that. Since I know about your feelings, I would never....” Robin didn’t really know how to continue. Though she was well versed in many areas, feelings and communication was decidedly not one of them. 

“I know,” Law sighed deeply. He knew that Robin was a good person and valued their bizarre friendship. “Do you know who gave him the idea, then?” 

“Apparently he asked Ace how to embarrass someone, as well. But Luffy didn’t explain to him the whole story. When he heard Ace say public displays of affection, he thought it would be a good idea, I suppose.” 

_ Of course it was Ace-ya,  _ Law lamented. He figured that this was all a big misunderstanding, but he still has to reign in his emotions. He couldn’t hint that he’s mad at Luffy or else the straw hat wearing devil would constantly pester him. 

“Thanks for telling me, I guess. But this means that I have you to thank for the stuffed polar bear Luffy put in my locker… in front of the whole school.” Law deadpanned.

Robin smirked, “Did you throw it away?”

Law refused to answer, but they both knew that the refusal was answer enough. 

_______

After Law left the cafe with a reminder from Robin to call if he ever wanted to talk, Law headed home. All he wanted to do was go to his room and sleep, but the amount of unfinished homework would not allow him to do so. 

Once Law turned 18, he left Corasan’s house. While he loved him like a parent, he could not stand his so-called uncle, who also lived there. With Corasan’s help, Law was able to rent out a decent apartment in the city. 

It was nice most of the time. But now, he did not want to be alone inside his dark apartment. The thoughts and worries that whirled inside his head seemed consuming. And Law definitely did  _ not  _ want to be alone with his thoughts. That never ended well. 

But that is all he could do. Though he knew Shachi and Penguin did not mean for this to happen, they were indirectly at fault. Therefore, he will not be sharing his problems with them. And yes, Law will admit, he is that petty. 

So, Law began to sort out his problems and compartmentalize. 

He begins his homework. He finishes.

He does his laundry. 

He eats. 

He gets ready for bed. 

And he does not think about Luffy.

Not even a little.

__________

The next morning, Law decides that he’ll just have to start creating a little bit of distance between himself and Luffy. He needs to get over his feelings or, at the very least, be able to control them. 

That is what he kept telling himself as he drove to school. But as soon as he opened the unnecessarily big doors of the high school, there the straw hat was. They made eye contact and Luffy’s mouth stretched into a huge smile, eyes crinkling. 

“What are you doing?” Law questioned. Luffy never waits at the entrance of school. Seeing as though he is a very social and energetic person, he is always seen talking to at least one other person. 

“Waiting for you,” Luffy answered. 

“What, why?” 

“Because I wanted to, obviously.” The younger rolled his eyes, as if  _ Law  _ was the weird one. 

Law looked around and spotted Zoro and Sanji (of course, they were bickering) walking towards their shared class. Then he spotted Nami talking to some underclassmen, probably trying to swindle them out of their money, Law thought. And lastly, he found Chopper and Usopp getting scolded by Smoker for running in the hallways. Everyone was here, so why had Luffy felt the need to wait for him? 

“Um, okay.” Law winced at his unintelligent response. Then properly scolded himself, he was  _ just  _ telling himself that he needed to distance himself.

“Don’t you have class with Zoro and Sanji first period, why don’t you walk with them?”

Luffy ignored the question and instead asked, “So I won the prank war, right?” 

“What?” 

“You surrender, so that means I win!” 

Oh, so that’s how he wanted to play it. Screw distance. He couldn’t just let Luffy win. 

“And who said I surrendered? I don’t believe those words have ever left my mouth, Mugiwara-ya.” 

Luffy began to pout. “But how are you going to top yesterday. You can’t!” 

“We will see,” were the words Law uttered before turning a different corner towards his own class. 

“I’ll still win, Torao~!” rung throughout the hallway, almost mocking Law. 

Great, to top off his already muddled thoughts, he now has to come up with a strategy to  _ utterly annihilate  _ the boy who he has a crush on. Lovely. 

________

Smoker stiffened. After yelling at two students who were running in the hallways, he quickly retreated to his classroom. No one was there yet, but he could sense trouble. The straw hat was probably up to something again, he thought to himself. 

He just wanted  _ one  _ day, one day where he didn’t have to worry if his classroom would be destroyed. Or that chaos would erupt in the school. Or have to deal with his scheming co workers and students alike. Just one day of sanity _.  _

But no. He has Monkey D. Luffy as a student. As such, it is impossible to have that one day. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” He muttered to himself. 

__________

It was lunch time when all hell broke loose. 

Luffy sat amongst his normal group of friends while shoveling inhuman amounts of food down his throat. It seemed like it would be a completely normal lunch. Sanji, as always, made everyone bento’s. Nami’s was the most extravagant, but Luffy didn’t miss the fact that Sanji always made Zoro his favorite foods. Luffy didn’t miss that fact, but it seemed that Zoro did. 

But it wasn’t his problem, so he continued to eat as if starved. Because of this, he nearly choked when he heard his brother’s screaming voice. 

“Why the  _ fuck _ didn’t you tell me you got a girlfriend! No, I refuse. You’re too young. Who is she? I’ll take care of it!” Ace shouted so the whole cafeteria could hear. 

Luffy sputtered, trying not to choke, “What are you talking about?” 

“You have the  _ audacity  _ to act oblivious! I’m telling gramps!” Ace declared.

“What! No!” 

“Ha! So you admit it, you are so dead!” 

“Ace, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Luffy truly didn’t. But he knew that if he did not sort this out, he really would be six feet under. But wait… 

“You can’t tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want!” That’s right, who did Ace think he was? Luffy never followed anyone else's rules. 

“You brat!” Ace seethed, “Who is she?” He said more ominously. 

Luffy simply turned his head to the side and huffed. It was only then did he notice the people around him. Every single person was unabashedly watching, some with wide eyes and slacked jaws. Others were hidden behind their phone, presumably recording the whole thing. His friends were of no help either, all of them too shocked to react. They couldn’t possibly believe this nonsense, could they? 

“Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at work?” Luffy questioned. 

“Don’t change the subject! And I came to yell at my little brother who thinks he’s suddenly old enough to start dating.” 

“This is a  _ closed  _ campus. And I’m 17, who are you calling little!” Luffy yells back. 

“You, that’s who! You are not allowed to date until you’re at least 20!” 

“That’s unfair! You’ve been dating since you were like 15!” 

“Well, I’m the oldest brother, so the rule doesn’t apply to me, obviously!” Ace said flippantly.

“Oldest brother? I thought that was Sabo.” 

“You--!” Ace snapped, “We’ve been over this a million times! I am two months older than him, got that?” 

“You don’t act like it,” Luffy shot back.

“Whatever! Just tell me, Luffy. Who are you dating?” 

“No one!” 

Just before Ace could fight back, they both heard a chuckle. Law walked to where they were both arguing with a devious smirk. 

“Two birds with one stone. Ace-ya, please refrain from telling Luffy to kiss me.” Law then turns to Luffy, “And how was that, did I top yesterday?” His smirk slowly turned into a true smile as he turned to leave before either brother could fathom a response. 

Just as the cafeteria doors closed, Ace recovered from his shock. “That little--”

He looked towards his younger brother, but Luffy was still looking at where Law once stood with a look of awe in his eyes. 

Ace elbowed him before asking, “So you don’t have a girlfriend?”

“No--” 

“Wait! You kissed Trafalgar, why the fuck-” 

“Ahem,” Smoker interrupted, “Portgas, why are you here? If I am not mistaken, and I doubt I am, you do not have permission to be on the premise of this school.” Smoker stated in a gruff voice.

Both brothers stiffened before looking behind them, nearly flinching at the glare Smoker directed towards them. 

“Well, that’s my cue to leave,” Ace said while rushing to leave, leaving his younger brother to defend himself. 

“Care to explain?” 

Luffy gulped and looked around, but alas, no one would help him. 

_________

Law couldn’t help but smile throughout the rest of the day. Victory tasted so sweet. 

“Law! We heard what you did to Luffy. Nice!” Shachi spoke, Penguin and Bepo by his side. 

“Nope, I’m not talking to you guys today. Bepo not included, of course.” Law said in an impassive voice. 

“What! Why?” Penguin startled. 

“Oh, you know why.” 

Shachi and Penguin both looked at each other before realization sparked in both of their eyes. 

“Ah… Luffy.” 

“I told you not to say anything,” Bepo sighed. 

“We couldn’t help it! It was too good to pass up.” Penguin argued. 

Before Law could even remark, Shachi asked, “So did you win?” 

Law’s three best friends instantly tensed once seeing Law’s face. Oh, that meant trouble. 

“I am not quite finished yet,” Law answered sinisterly. 

_______

At the end of the school day, the majority of the students were in halls. Just as Luffy waited for Law at the beginning of the day, Law now waited for him. 

“Torao!” He heard Luffy scream, “You texted Ace? How could you do that to me?” 

In seconds, Law had a straw hat wearing boy in his face. 

“Stop your sulking, I told you I would get you back.” Law couldn’t help chuckle. 

“But--” 

Luffy’s words were caught off when he felt a pair of soft lips on his cheek. He felt warm all over and strangely calm. Yet his heart raced, trying to escape its cage. He didn’t really feel embarrassed; why would he? The chaste kiss made his eyes widen and fill with wonder. But overall, he felt unbearably  _ happy _ . Even after Law’s lips left his cheek, the feeling did not leave. It resonated within him, echoing inside of him. Luffy hoped the feeling would never leave him. 

“What--” 

“Did I win?” He heard Law whisper near his ear. Though his voice was level, Luffy didn’t miss the red that tinted the older man’s ears. 

It took a few moments for the words to register. When they did, it made him realize that this was simply revenge. 

Luffy didn’t feel disheartened. He was determined. 

After this war, Law would fall in love with him, Luffy declared to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I relent, this is becoming a series. 
> 
> I was trying to go one way with this story, but Law and Luffy wouldn't allow it... so this is what you get!  
> ╮(︶▽︶)╭
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and thank you to everyone who encouraged me to continue, it means a lot! Please let me know what you think! Is it rushed? Choppy? I wrote this chapter over the span of a few days, so if it is, my apologies.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated. If you have any ideas for pranks the both of them could pull on each other, PLEASE comment! I need ideas!
> 
> Love ya and stay safe~ (≧◡≦) ♡


End file.
